


Made to Break

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks, if she can just see him break…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thedoctordanceswithrose for the quick beta.

This won’t last. It can’t. After all, he’s a man; not a lord of time like the character he portrays.

Although sometimes it is hard to parse the distinction.

Rose smiles with her tongue tucked between her teeth and dives headfirst into trouble without thinking — or is it Billie who does that? She knows it’s Billie who is finally starting to feel free; who wants to wrestle ownership of her life and her destiny and be happy in her own skin.

The Doctor combs all hope of style out of his hair with wild fingers, tugs on his earlobe and sticks out his lower lip in an endearing pout, and he looks at Rose with all the awe and wonder of a man in love. Of course, some of that is David.

Billie would like for someone to look at _her_ that way. The way the Doctor gazes at Rose, the way David moons over everything about the show like the passionate fanboy he is.

She thinks she might like it to be him. She thinks she can feel just a little more in charge, if she can watch him — the consummate professional on set — finally lose control.

They’re getting closer. The pace of his thrusts is speeding up, his panting more breathless, his fingers digging in to her hips just a little bit tighter. But his eyes are closed — lids screwed shut and brows furrowed — with the ecstasy mounting between them. After all, they’re not lovers. They are colleagues giving in to the breaking point of the tension between them. Just once. To get it over with and move on.

She watches his face anyway. Billie can still see the way his jaw works, the way it clenches against the groans that threaten to tear from his throat and hangs open as he gasps ragged breaths.

Because she’s seen the footage, watched the interview. Taken in the nervous giggle and the winning smile. And now she’s minutes — or seconds — away from being one of the lucky few that knows the difference between David’s face on screen and in real life when he falls apart.

She knows the condom separating them is one source of the delay. But even so, she senses he’s holding back, drawing this out because it’s good, it’s _great_ , fucking _fantastic_ and once it ends, there’s no guarantee they’ll ever get this again. She gets that, but she needs this. To be the one that sends him over the edge — free falling, catapulting into the unknown without fear or reservation.

“Come for me,” Billie orders, pleads, beckons.

His answer is a strangled cry and, though he’s already pleased her once, she feels a second climax overtake her quite without warning. She forgets to watch because her own eyes close in the torrent of pleasure that sweeps her away, carrying him with her as they tumble together over the precipice into euphoria.

When she does open her eyes, she finds more than what she was seeking — his eyes riveted to her face as though she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. In some ways, Billie feels wrong for craving him at his most vulnerable, for coveting this from him without thinking of what she’d offer in return. But then, she thinks, he’s already taken it. His heart is bared in his eyes, for her to break or cherish, and she can see hers reflected right there beside it.

She doesn’t have words to express her gratitude — that he allowed her to tear down the self-imposed limitations of _Dave and Billie,_ with the futile hope of building something back up in its place — so she lets her lips speak the thanks she cannot voice. Billie hopes he can taste what she doesn’t say; that the fervor of her lips, teeth, and tongue convey the depth of her message.

This can’t last. But she’ll cherish _now_ for as long as the mouth he’s kissed draws breath.


End file.
